Dream Lover
by Goddess Shinigamis
Summary: Rei and Kai have fun in a shower


Dream Lover  
  
Disclaimer's : I do not own Beyblade or any of it's character's,Jus borrowing them(For a while..)LOL.........Enjoy!!  
  
Ch1~ Rei smiled softly as he gazed adoringly at Kai's face,softly but barely touching his leaders lips."Even in sleep,you never let your barrier's down." He spoke softly to himself, He had been totally captivated by Kai since he first met him.He even wondered at time's why he felt the way he did about him,was it his arrogance?,his beauty?,or the wild untamed fire that seemed to constantly burn in his eye's.With one final soft brush against his leader's lips he rose silently from the bed and made his way across the room to the bathroom for a quick shower,unwrapping his hair and removing his boxer's,stepping under the deliciously hot spray of water which seemed to massage his tense muscle's.As the raven haired boy relaxed under the water he closed his golden eye's and sighed thinking of his sexy slate haired dream lover. Outside the bathroom in the bedroom laid the slate haired Kai who was wide awake the whole time Rei was *admiring* him so to speak,he had been shocked at this interesting development.When had Rei taken an interest in him?Sure he would catch the golden eye'd boy looking at him,not that it bothered him he had his fair share of peeks at the raven haired teen but he only deemed it as a physical attraction nothing more. After reasuring himself he had no feelings for the other boy he got up and began dressing. After dressing Kai went out of the room he shared with Rei for the time being stayed at the hotel,he made his way down to the lobey where they held an all you can eat breakfast buffet.He sighed seeing Tyson had once again made a pig of himself and the area.He pretty much lost his appatite,so he decided to go train awhile with the world tournament only two week's away,not wanting to lose hie edge he turned and left the area. After shampooing his hair several times and applying a little conditioner he shut off the water reaching out of the shower grabbing a fluffy black(A/N:wouldn't you know...) towel wrapping it around his waist he grabbed another one and began furiously toweling his hair,after that he walked out of the bathroom steam and all he emmediatly looked over to Kai's bed seeing him not there he sighed.Walking over to his bags he pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a sleevless red top that zipped up in front and a pair of red silk boxer's.He laughed a bit remembering when Tyson,Max and Kenny all decided to take him shopping that had been quite an experience he had secretly wished Kai had been there but their leader was to busy training to be interested. Ten minutes later after he finished dressing he took a good look at himself in the mirror looking at his hair he laughed deciding not to wrap it again he fixed it into a low ponytail tied a little under his shoulder blades since it was still a bit damp from the shower deciding to leave his bandanna off for a while he looked around finding the shoe's Tyson had insisted on him getting to go with the outfit a pair of black and red tennis shoes they were quite comfortable.After putting on his shoes he grabbed a room key and went down the elevator to the first floor lobby area for breakfast and hopefully a glimps of Kai with a sigh he walked out of the elevator into the lobby and saw the food area and with that mess he knew for sure Kai was defenatly not there not wanting to be drawn in there with Tyson and the others he walked out the front door's making sure he had Drigger he made his way to the training grounds. "What the hell is up with me???" Kai wondered as he launched Dranzer into the practice stadium for the Kami know's what time "Rei he seems to be all I can think about lately...What is it about him??" As his thought's continued he didn't notice a certain Raven haired teen enter the area...."Hey Kai!!!" Rei's voice rang out as he said hello Kai looked up his train of thought broken as he looked towards the spreaker his jaw dropped "Rei??????"  
  
~~~Well that was interesting for Chapter 1 pretty boring most likely I'm not the best writer but hey I guess it'll do for now,any sujjestions on where this story should lead would be appreciated.Well please R/R JaNe!!!~~~  
  
CH 2  
  
"Rei????" was all Kai managed say, he was shocked to be blunt. After realizing his mouth was open Kai quickly shut it."Um Rei?,what brings you here?" Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, was all that was going through Kais head Damn I must of sounded like a complete idiot!!!! Damn that outfit he looks so....hot? Woah WHERE THE HELL DID HOT COME IN!!!Shit now I'm Gay...Oh man this just isnt my day. Kai growled in his thoughts.Rei gust gave him a wierd look shruged and took out Drigger from his pocket "Answer your question??" So the Kitty want's to play Kai thought with a smirk " Alright Rei your on!!" Both Rei and Kai took their positions at opposite sides of the practice stadium "Whenever your ready Rei." Kai spoke cooly."Hn 3,2,1,LET IT RIP!!!!" Rei yelled releasing Drigger while Kai launched Dranzer.Both blades streaked around the stadium occasionally colliding with eachother."Lets go Drigger !!" Rei yelled pushing with full force trying to knock out Kai "Hn Rei your going to have to do much better than that!!! Dranzer attack!!!" With a final attack from Dranzer ,Drigger flew from the stadium landing at it's owners feet. Rei bent down and picked up Drigger checking his blade for serious damage finding none he put Drigger back in his pocket. "Hey Kai maybe we can have a re-match later."Rei suggested.Kai just nodded then desided to speak "Rei??" "Yes?" "Where in the hell did you get those clothes??" Kai asked Oh shit Rei thought he dosen't like them."Well a few days ago Tyson and the guys desided I needed new clothes so we went shopping hehehe" He laughed nervously Kai just eyed him curiously "Hn it suits you,you should wear black more often. So explain how they got you to go shopping??" "Well I guess I just wanted to go.Wierd isnt it." he said with a faint blush. Unable to hold back his emotions (A/N: So to speak) Kai walked up to Rei looded him dead in the eye's, Those eye's Kai thought,beautiful, wait...what would he think does he think of me as nothing but a physical attraction??? Shit?? What to do??? Urgh this is so frustrating!! His thoughts all confused he just nodded and walked past Rei out of the training grounds. Sighing Rei released the breath he was holding what was that about?? I wonder he thought to himself does he??? Nah.... shrugging Rei left the training area and headed back to the lobby hoping Tyson had left something to eat. Walking into the lobby Rei saw maids cleaning the breakfast lounge sweatdroped and walked to the elevator finally reaching his floor he left the elevator walked down the hall and took out his room key and slid it into the key pad opening the door. On walking in he noticed the bathroom door was cracked open he gasped aloud as he saw Kai undressing for a shower.  
  
Ch 3 Unexpected Shower Fun  
  
Rei gulped nervously as he eyed Kai's body, feeling a familiar warmth making it's way to his groin. Oh shit!! I shouldn't be here!! He thought frantically as well as trying to control his oncoming arousal.Looking around the room trying to find something to distract him from staring at Kai's georgous body. Shit If he catches me looking at him I'll be dead for sure, Oh what to do!!!! Finally coming to his conclusion he picked up the TV remote from the nightstand between the two beds and flipped on the television hoping some TV would calm his raging Hormones.  
  
Kai sighed as he realized he was correct the Raven haired teen had it bad for him. Hn.. He thought Should I let him wait?? Where could this lead? Oh well..But we'll play by my rules little Kitten. With a grin Kai quietly walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Seeing Rei sitting on the couch with his legs spread appart and one arm draped over the back channel surfing. Damn he looks good in black Kai thought as he continued his walk across the room.Upon reacing the couch he dropped his towel ( A/N- On purpose !!! ) and walked directly infront of Rei whom at the time because he was sitting was face to face with Kai's Large erected cock.  
  
OH MY GOD !!!!! Rei was screaming in his head as he staired directly at his crushes manhood. "K, K, Kai!!!" Rei said nervously feeling his erection returning. Damn if he's fooling with me....Shit!!!!! "W, What are you doing??!!?" Damn that sounded lame Oh Shit!!! looking nervous as a kitten stuck in a tree Rei gulped trying to desperatly not to make his erection known. Poor little kitten Kai thought grinning evily he leaned down so he was eye to eye with Rei. Well I just thought.... He said while placing a soft chaste kiss on Reis lips getting back up and started to make his way back to the bathroom. You'd wanna give me a hand in the shower.He finished with a suggestive look back over his shoulder towards the shocked Rei.  
  
Oh God he didn't.....he did!!! OH MY GOD!!!! Ok calm down Fuck the hottest man I've ever seen just asked me to shower with him!!! Shit What to do should I pass or go....Damn situations like this usually never happen twice....Fuck it...Ending his mental battle with that Rei stood up slowly walking towards Kai A devilish grin gracing his lips. With seductive feline movements Rei began removing his clothes. With a groan Kai grabbed Rei pulling him hard against his chest crushing his lips to his with a kind-of animalistic lust.  
  
Ch 4 Unexpected Shower fun part 2 ( Lemon )  
  
After breaking off the heated kiss, Kai dragged a heavily panting Rei into the bathroom. Turning on the water and adjusting the nozzle of the shower head so it's soothingly hot spray would cover them both.Kai tested it's temp making sure it was the way he liked , Hot , He turned back to Rei who still looked nervous. he smiled hugging the shorter boy to him he pulled the tie out of his hair was loose. Kissing Rei softly Kai took hold of his hand and guided him into the shower.  
  
With his back to Kai, Rei was frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Damn just last night he was bitching on how I could improve my technique now I'm in the shower with him what's going on ?? Jumping slightly as his thick long hair was pulled over one shoulder as Kai rained soft kisses down Rei's neck. as his free hand trailed down Rei's chest , stomach to his abdomen gently stroking the length of his arousal. Earning a sharp shocked gasp from Rei.  
  
He's so beautiful.....In esctasy. Thought Kai as he saw his lover's cheek's hue pink in passion. With a smirk Kai let go of Rei, before Rei could protest Kai took him all the way into his mouth.With a loud moan Rei arched his hips to Kai's hot sucking mouth. Kai pulled back slipping Rei out of his mouth but still kept close enough for Rei to feel his warm breath against his cock. A-wha.....Rei trailed off slightly angered by Kai's teasing. You want it ? Kitten ? Work for it.  
  
Urgh How dare he !! " You bastard !!" with a sly grin Kai ran his toung along the underside of his manhood . " Come now little kitten you must earn your pleasure." A wicked idea entered Rei's head. after helping Kai to his feet he turned him so his back was facing him and grabbed a bottle of shampoo squeezing some into his palm he bagan washing Kai's hair.as he did so Kai growled in frustration. Rei he began "Hush....You need a full sponge down." Rei said with a smirk.  
  
After rinsing Kai's hair he grabbed a luffa and a bottle of Honey/lavender shower gel. Applying some gel to the luffa he gently began rubbing the luffa over Kai's shoulder's and backthen down to his well muscled rear and tops of his thigh's moving to let the water rinse away the soap from his Koi's body he moved to the front rubbing his chest, stomach, abdomen purposly avioding his aroused manhood. "Damnit" Kai hissed as Rei chuckled letting the water rinse away the soap from his front. With a feline like mew Rei went down on Kai firmly gripping his ass sucking his cock fiersly. Kai gasped in pleasure digging his hands in Reis thick hair bucking against his mouth building rhythm running his toung along the central vein was just enough for Kai to Cum filling Rei's mouth with his seed as Rei drank as much of pure Kai as he could.  
  
Chapter 5 Unexpected Shower Fun ** Final  
  
LaSt TiMe- Panting heavily Kai came back to his senses as Rei mewed with a painful tone as his erection started to hurt in a serious way. Kai sighed " Well I guess you earned it pushing Rei hard against the wall With a wicked smirk Kai picked up the shampoo bottle and began the task of washing Rei's hair............"Kai !!!!!!" smack........No wining!!!  
  
"But ..." Another hard smack. a grin." Rei you've been bad and very disobedient towards your master." Finishing washing Rei's hair Kai kissed him hard leaving a panting encredibly hard confused Rei in the shower Kai walked out into the room towards his bag with a grin pulled out a leather collar with a chain attached and a whip with his grin now gone smirk Kai made his way back to the shower as he re-entered the bathroom he saw his kitten working his arousal still smirking Kai raised the whip and struck Rei's ass. With a yelp and a jump he immediatly turned to face Kai growling and glaring at Kai he began to masage his now sore bottom. ' Damnit Kai what's this about you leave me hard as hell in the shower then come back with a whip!!!"  
  
"Tsk Tsk little Kitten still disobedient you need to be punished." Eye's widening in horror " KAI..YOU..CANT BE SERIOUS!!!!" Rei shrieked looking worringly at the whip his Koi was holding "Come here kitten" Kai cooed still smirking ( A/N- is Cooed a word?? ) Rei looked Fearfully around seeing he was trapped he gulped looking at his feet he gave in and walked towards his master ( A/N- heehee I'm evil ) Kai grinned putting the whip handle in his mouth Kai lifted Rei's chin up and buckled the collar round his neck grinning he pulled the chain attached to the collar giving it a tug he removed the whip handle from his mouth and claimed his kittens ilps then forced him into the shower once again.  
  
Kai still outside the shower had pushed Rei up against the shower wall smirking dropped the chain to Rei's collar and with a flick of his wrist thw leather of the whip collided with Rei's ass. Rei yelped but knew he could not disobey his master his hands clenching into fists against the tial walls he moaned softly Kai grinned " Kitten it seems you enjoy your punishment no??" Kai asked Rei cursed inwardly he hoped his Koi would stop his torture " Yes Master." "Good Kitten" he resumed his punishment. a few smacks later Rei was crying and begging Kai to stop wishing he could just cum already but his master wouldnt let him.  
  
With his erection back tenfold Kai desided his kitten had had enough punishment throwing the whip aside he walked into the shower picking up the chain to his Koi's collar he yanked gently pressing his body up against Rei's sore one he turned Rei's head to claim his lips softly once again. Seeing the pained expression Kai gripped Reis erection and began pumping slowly causeing Rei to hiss slightly then moan leaning his head back against Kai's shoulder who kissed his neck and throat. Kai sensing Rei was close stopped his minstrations He wanted Rei to cum with him inside him. Kissing him soflty once again Kai truned him around so he was facing him pushing him up against the wall again putting one of his arms under Rei's left leg he lifted it up and his fingers found his entrence Rei gasped.  
  
Looking towards his lover with complete trust Rei relaxed as Kai's finger pushed past his tight virgin ring inside him making him wince of the slight pain it caused "Relax love or it'll hurt more." Kai murmered soothingly adding another finger scissor streatching him not satisfied he added a third and continued streatching him Finally satisfied he kissed Rei deeply as he placed his manhood at Rei's entrance and began to slowly enter him. Rei whimpered it hurt tears stung his eyes as he gripped Kai's shoulders "Relax, just relax love it'll get better soon" Kai said lovingly trying to maintain control so as to not just fuck his kitten hard and fast letting Rei adjust to this new feeling but he was just so tight.  
  
Rei finally calming down noticed it didnt hurt much anymore noticing his lovers expression he moved his hips slightly Kai gasped "Your sure your ready??" He practically sobbed out. Rei moaned out"Yesss" With that affirmed Kai pulled back then thrust back in he repeated this till he hit a spot in Rei that made him yell in pleasure smirking he positioned himself to where he hit that spot over and over with every thrust Finally nearing his peak he grabbed Rei's erection pumping it intune to his thrusts hitting his peak Rei screamed Kai's name and came over his Stomach and hand while Kai came deep within him. Crying out his name.  
  
After their climaxes calmed down they held eachother basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking Kai desiding the shower was not the best place to fall asleep quickly rinced them both off. turning the shower off he reached out for a towel and began drying them off. dropping the towel to the floor Kai picked up his tired kitten and carried him to his bed laying him down smiling he nuzzled Rei's neck murmering his love for him.Rei grinned "Kai Koi?" "Hmnnn?" Kai answered sleepily. "Next time I get the whip!!" he said seductivly while removing the collar its chain getting annoying. he dropped it to the floor. "Oh really??" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes" he replied kissing Kai deeply "Now I'm tired lets sleep." With that Kai held his kitten closer sighing he closed his eye's and fell asleep.  
  
Rei grinning murmmering low "Rest up Kai Koi you'll need it." With a devilish grin Rei got up slipping out of his lovers embrace It was time to make a shopping trip......  
  
*End* 


End file.
